


The Words You Never Said

by findmeafterlife



Category: Juliantina - Fandom, Juliantina angst - Fandom
Genre: Amar a Muerte - Freeform, Angst, F/F, Oneshot, Val - Freeform, Valentina, juliana - Freeform, juls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeafterlife/pseuds/findmeafterlife
Summary: Wherein Juliana decided to tell Valentina her feelings for her and Valentina doesn't know what to do or say because she's not sure of what she feels.
Relationships: Juliantina - Relationship
Comments: 22
Kudos: 95





	The Words You Never Said

**Author's Note:**

> It was raining here and I was bored so I decided to write stuff but nothing came up in my mind so I stared at my cat. I know it's weird to stare at my cat when I was having a writers block but hey it works for me jajajajajajaja. We all love a Juliantina Angst. We all like to torture ourselves sometimes. I am not a good writer but I hope I succeed in making you feel stuff!

**“You’re leaving tonight and you don’t plan on telling me? I had to hear it from Sergio? Really? You suddenly tell him things that you don't tell me?”**

Juliana hesitantly followed Valentina into her room and quietly closed the door behind her. They were in Valentina's bedroom but to Juliana, it seems like it was her own too. Anyways it's true. She’s moving to Matamoros with her mom tomorrow. It’s probably a good idea to be away for awhile, especially from Valentina. **“It was Lupe’s decision and I can’t argue with her.”**

 **“Juls, you argue with _literally_ anyone who asks you to move away from here. There is no way you just ‘can’t’ argue with Lupe.”** Valentina frowned and poured some more alcohol to her drinking glass. Juliana just stood by the door and watched her. **“What really happened? Did I do something?”**

 **“No. Of course not. What could you possibly do to make me stay away from you?’** ’ Juliana winced at the lie. Technically, it really was about her.

 **“Then what is it? Is it Lucho?”** Juliana took a deep breathe and mentally slap herself. She’s ready. She can’t just keep lying to Valentina about her feelings. If only Valentina could shut up then maybe she already told the truth. _Just blurt it out, Juliana._ **“I swear to God if Lucho’s doing--”**

 **“I’m in love with you.”** Valentina froze for a moment and turned around to stare at her.

 **“I'm sorry Juls but I think I heard you wrong. Can you repeat that again?”** Valentina watched as Juliana opened her mouth to speak but she held up her hands to stopped her. Valentina laughed and shook her head. **“Wait you know what? Nevermind. I heard it and it’s a not a funny joke. You’re not getting away with this.”**

 **“This is not some kind of joke, Val!”** Juliana as she glared at a laughing Valentina. She literally just confessed that she was in love with her and all she gets is a laugh? Okay she was expecting something worse like she don't know a bunch of _'what the hell_ _?_ ' or a slap in the face from Valentina but never a laugh.

 **“Juls, stop. Seriously. You're scaring me. You've had your fun but the joke is over. Now tell me why you’re going away”** Juliana sighed as she motioned for Valentina to come sit beside her on the bed. Valentina took a seat beside her and gave her a wary look. **“If this is about that one time I pranked you that a _snake_ bit me, then I get it. It’s a good revenge.”**

 **“It's not about that.”** Juliana rolled her eyes and punched Valentina's arms lightly. It was when Valentina had invited her to another party at her friend's house but Juliana didn't want to spend all evening following Valentina like a puppy in a sea of rich and drunk teenagers. So she declined the offer and then Valentina thought it was the perfect idea to act like she got bitten by a snake in the pool to get Juliana to come. Oh it was the perfect idea alright because Juliana did come. Juliana knew in some small part of her brain that it was stupid that a snake had decided to crashed a party but the idea of Valentina being in trouble or just being in pain was a bigger part of her brain. **“I'm in love with you, Val. Ever since the first time I saw you on the park I knew there was something about you. It doesn’t matter to me if we’ve known each for what? 2 months? 3 months? I know what I’m feeling when I’m with you. Butterflies, excitement, nervousness. It’s like feeling all of these different emotions at the same time. Hell, with everything that happened in my life everything just suffocates me but when I’m with you…you’re my reminder to keep breathing...Don’t you feel the pull between us Val?”**

Dumbfounded, all Valentina could do was stare at Juliana in shocked. Juliana is in love with her. Her bestfriend is in love with her. A woman. _Juliana_ who is her _bestfriend_ who is a _woman_ is in _love_ with her. What the actual hell? **“Val?”**

A lot of thoughts clouded Valentina's head. She lost the ability to speak any language. What does she says? Is she thankful that Juliana told her the truth or was it better to not know at all? But Lucho.…She doesn’t like girls. She dated guys so why now? And oh God, her father who’s watching her now in heaven or Eva and Guille. What about her friends? The media? But she doesn’t feel the same way right? Right????? “Val?”

 **“You can't be in love with me, Juls.”** was the only reply Valentina could think of. Logically? Who knows. **“You're my bestfriend!”**

 **“I know.”** Heartbroken, Juliana hid it with a small smile. _Just your bestfriend._ She watched Valentine stood up and stared down at her with furrowed eyebrows.

 **“And we're both girls.”** Valentina pointed out.

 **“I know.”** Juliana answered and then shrugged afterwards. **“It's 2020. We're all gay.”**

**“But I'm not! For fuck sakes, Juls I'm dating Lucho!”**

**“I know.”**

**“Lucho like a boy! Full on boy”**

**"I know what's a boy Val. Someone who has a balls."** Juliana grinned slightly as Valentina threw her a scowl as she start pacing around the room.

**"This is not a joke, Juls!"**

**"I know. That's what I've been telling you the last 5 minutes."** Juliana pressed her mouth into thin line as Valentina gave her a glare. The room was silent for the next 5 minutes with Valentina pacing back and forth and Juliana just watching her silently. Juliana sighed and reached out to hold Valentina’s arms. **“Hey, stop. Come sit.”**

 **“Juls I--”** Juliana shushed her and smiled.

 **“Val, it's okay. You don't have to love me back. I'm not asking you to love me back. I wouldn’t do that, especially not to you.”** Juliana started as Valentina’s eyes started to tear up. Juliana wiped the tears away softly and smiled into those bright blue eyes she loves. **“It’s going to be okay. I just need to go away for a while.”**

 **“You’re leaving because of me.”** Valentina’s bright blue eyes widened in realization. _Of course. It makes sense. I'm such an idiot._

**“This is what’s best for you and for me.”**

**“Juls, you don’t get to decide what’s best for me! I don’t want you to leave.”**

**“Why?”**

**“Because you’re my bestfriend!”**

**“I’m your bestfriend and I’m in love with you.”** Valentina groaned and plopped down on the bed in frustration. She glared at Juliana, trying to melt her with her eyes. **“What?”**

**“Are you gay? Did you like girls before?”**

**“Last time I checked, I’m not a fan of labels and no. No girls has ever made me feel this way.”** Juliana answered the questions slowly. This is good. Asking questions is good. She didn’t want to leave Valentina with empty questions.

 **“Why did you have to fall in love with me?”** Juliana smiled softly at the question. She smiled but it didn’t reached her eyes.

 **“It’s not hard to love you, Valentina Carvajal.”** Valentina gulped at the intensity she was seeing in Juliana’s eyes and looked away.

**“Then maybe it’s not hard to _unlove_ me either.”**

**“Feelings don’t turn off and on like a light switch.”** Juliana tried to chuckled to lighten up the mood but stopped when tears started to found its way to Valentina’s eyes again. It was always painful to see Valentina cry but it hurts even more knowing she was the reason behind it. **“Please don’t cry. I don’t want to leave you like this.”**

**“Then don’t leave.”**

**“Val...I can’t stay here and watched you be in love with someone else. I’m not mad at you because you don’t love me but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.”**

**“I can’t lose you, Juls.”** Valentina’s voice cracked, laced in pain. Juliana had to closed her eyes for a second and opened it again to pull Valentina into her. All she could do is embrace the girl she loves and hoped time stop even just for an hour or so.

 **“You didn’t lose me because I was never yours to begin with.”** Juliana could hear Valentina’s breathing was ragged. Ragged but slow. Her face was still wet, she could feel the tears soaking through her shirt . Finally, Valentina slightly pulled away and placed head on Juliana’s shoulders. A few tears still rolled down her cheeks until she she took in a sharp breath every now.

**“So that’s it? The only solution you’re thinking of is to stay away from me.”**

**“Yes.”**

**“Is there anything I can say to stop you?”** Valentina whispered as Juliana bit her lips. Juliana pulled away and slowly stood up. She needs to get out before she do something she'll regret.

 **“I should probably get going. Lupe is waiting for me.”** Valentina looked down and nodded reluctantly. Juliana walked towards the door and looked over her shoulder to see Valentina already looking at her.

 **“Juls, I’ll see you soon right?”** Juliana didn’t answer her. Her hands was just above the door knob when she stopped mid-air.

 **“Hey Val?”** Valentina watched as Juliana had her back on her.

**“Yeah?”**

**“I love you.”**

**“I....I know.”** And that was it.

Juliana left heartbroken and finally let out the bottled up tears within her. _I asked you Val. I gave you a chance. I wanted you to say the words that could stop me from leaving...but you didn’t._

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii~! If you're looking for the sequel, it is called The Feelings You Never Hide~ Thank you~


End file.
